Just Another Winter's Tale
by Geezworld234
Summary: With another Christmas around the corner it means no rest for the UCOS team, will they be able to work out what happened to an unidentified little boy found dead on christmas day and work out who he was in time for the team to 'enjoy' the festive period? And just who are the people about to change Sandra and Jack's lives forever?
1. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

_**Okay so here is my Christmas Present to you, an attempt at a New Trick's Christmas Fic! :)**_

_**Some of you may be wondering why I have used Jack and not Steve, it's beacuse even though I am warming to him I find him very hard to write!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**_

_**Anyways Enjoy x**_

* * *

With her skinny caramel latte to go firmly in hand Sandra Pullman was ready to brave the bitterly cold and frosty morning that was December the first. Already she had had enough of Christmas, that constant reminder that your doomed to be alone for all eternity wrapped tightly around her childhood memories of miserable Christmas', her mother claiming she was never grateful for what she had got, the awkward glares exchanged by her parents over the dinner table every Christmas meal. And of course there was the Christmas dinners themselves truly awful, it was the one time of year Gordon insisted Grace would surrender the oven gloves and allow him to take care of the most anticipated meal of the year. Of course he had promised his only daughter, the apple of his eye a very special Christmas meal and every year a young Sandra expected the best, even though the dinner was crap it was always special to Sandra as she watched her dad cook it every year and she saw it was made with love.

Then came her 14th Christmas, the first without her dad. It didn't seem right she didn't want to celebrate it but Grace, wanting to cheer her daughter up went to extra lengths that Christmas to make it seem special. Sandra hated it she felt her mother was replacing him, trying to prove she was capable of pulling off a perfect Christmas single handed. Sandra knew Grace only meant well but since then she swore she would never do Christmas again.

Today of all days her car would break down, it was the coldest day of the year and the streets were packed with Christmas shoppers. Deciding it would take too long to get to work by weaving in and out of manic shoppers Sandra gave up and decided to join them, well after all she thought it might be best if she got her mother a decent present this year and not the usual cop out present of cheap jewellery and bath stuff.

Normally she would avoid Oxford Street like the plague at this time of year but she thought maybe it was about time she faced her fears and braced this alien activity known as Christmas shopping. The lights were so pretty she remembered when she was ten and her dad had brought her to the big switch on right here on this very street, in fact she was stood near enough in the same place, it was the most magical day she could remember.

Having chosen something for her mother in Harvey Nicks knowing that her mother was bound to hate it like she hated everything else Sandra had ever bought her she flagged down a taxi and headed into work.

* * *

_**Hope this okay feel free to review! :) x**_


	2. New Case

When Sandra arrived at the office it was dead, usually at half past eleven the office would have been full, her and her boys hard at work solving a case. But since Strickland had been on a conference call since nine and insisted he briefed the UCOS team on the next case he very generously gave them all the morning off.

Sitting down at her desk she sighed, at this time of year the boys were unbearable; Brian was more excited than a little child when it came to Christmas, Gerry was the most cheerful he was all year always banging on about how he was looking forward to carving the turkey and Jack, well Jack he was more grumpier than usual, like Sandra he did not really do Christmas either.

"Morning" called out a dull voice.

"Morning Jack" Sandra replied not even looking up from her computer screen. When she did finally look up she was surprised who the voice belonged to.

"Oh Brian it's you, what's up usually come the first of December your bouncing off the walls".

"Well not this time, Mark and Elaine have invited us to spend Christmas with them in there cottage in the Isle of White".

"Well that sounds lovely but why the long face" Sandra asked unsure as to why Brian sounded reluctant to spend Christmas with his son and his fiancé.

"It won't be the same ever since we have been married Esther and we have always stayed at home that's what makes Christmas to me spending it around your home comforts" he sighed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought Christmas was about spending it with your family not spending it at your home" she replied.

"Says you the woman who is very reluctant to invite her mother over for it".

"Well I invite her don't I no matter how much I don't want to, Christmas is a time for suffering after all and as you know I don't really do Christmas".

"Mornin'" Gerry chimed. "Here Guv I got you this maybe it will help you feel a bit more Christmassy".

Sandra took a step back as Gerry thrust the cardboard object in her arms.

"An advent calendar why thank you Gerry it's just what I always wanted" she said sarcastically.

"I didn't have to bother and I don't know why your moaning it's got chocolate in, for once in your life can you please try and enjoy Christmas it really is the best time of year".

"Thanks Gerry, you know I hate to say it but I think I prefer grumpy Gerry, you know the one we see eleven out of the twelve months of the year" she replied.

"Well tough as from today until the 1st of January you have a whole month of the pleasant Gerry Standing".

"God help us" Brian chipped in.

"Has anyone seen Jack" Sandra asked releasing he was usually the first out of the boys to arrive.

"He's probably shouting at the people on the street dressed up as Father Christmas" Gerry said. "Anyway while he's not here and seen as we have to wait a while for Strickland I'm going for a smoke".

Not long later Jack arrived at the office. "I hate bloody Christmas too many cars on the roads, too many people way to cheerful, I mean the 25th of December is just away for retailers to cash in" he chuntered to himself hanging up his coat.

"Everything alright Jack" Sandra asked.

"What, yeah just too many cars on the road, what have I missed".

"Absolutely nothing Jack, sorry to keep you all waiting conference calls are a nightmare" Strickland said breezing into the office. "Before I start I wanted to give you these" he said handing each of them a shiny red envelope.

"What a bonus" Gerry joked.

"Don't be silly Gerry, it's a Christmas card" Strickland replied.

"Well isn't a bit early to be sending them" Jack asked.

"Nonsense, it's never too early to send out Christmas cards".

The boys were confused as usually Strickland agreed with Sandra that this holiday was a pointless waste of time.

"He's got the kids this year" Sandra whispered into Gerry's ear.

"May I begin Sir" Sandra asked.

"Of course Detective Superintendent" he answered.

"Okay, the 25th of December 2005, Christmas day. When the body of a young boy, estimated by forensics to be between seven and 8 years old was found on Ealing common by Mr and Mrs Walker and elderly couple walking their dog" Sandra began.

"You say he was estimated at being aged around seven or eight was there no ID on the body" Gerry interrupted.

"No nothing, no dental records on match, no reports of missing children matching his description found on the database between the 1st of January 2004 and the 25th of December 2005" Sandra answered.

"Any visible signs of foul play" Jack asked.

"Well that's it the child received several injuries to the head which may have resulted in his death but he could have tripped-"

"Or hit" Strickland added.

"The corner reported accidental death but four days ago a woman named Morwenna Halliday reported that on the 23rd of December she witnessed a man struggling with a young child around seven years old and she had a feeling that the man was not the boy's father the boy tripped and banged his head on a small rock she claimed" Sandra added.

"But why tell us this now" Brian asked the question the other men were thinking.

"She refused to say though front desk say she was shaky, like she had been threatened" Strickland answered.

"Was did any witnesses come forward at the time" Gerry asked.

"Nope, nothing" Sandra said shaking her head.

"Is there a description of this guy" Brian questioned.

"Erm yeah, he was tall, skinny, dressed in black and had dark long hair and a dark beard" Sandra replied.

"Well that narrows it down then" Gerry scoffed.

"Actually Mrs Halliday is an artist and she gave us her illustration of the man she claimed to have seen" She said wondering over to Strickland who passed her the case files; she took the drawing out of the folder and circulated it around the office.

"Oh is that the time I'm sorry please excuse me it's almost time for my weekly meeting with the commissioner I'll leave you to decide where you start with this case" he said smiling at Sandra as he left.

"Bloody typical him buggering off and not helping us figure out a starting point" Jack moaned.

"Actually Guv'nor I have an idea why don't Brian and I take that picture and see if any passers-by in the Ealing Common area recognise the man" Suggested Gerry.

Sandra shrugged "It's worth a try I suppose while you two are doing that Jack and I will go and speak to Ms Halliday".

* * *

_**Hope this is okay! :) x**_


	3. Starting Point

Gerry Standing rubbed his hands together before blowing on them in order to try and keep warm. He and Brian were stood adjacent to the frosted over common both knowing there was little chance of catching anyone today.

"Winter's well and truly upon us now eh Brian you would have thought that fog would have lifted and the ground would have thawed out by now".

"Yeah, whatever" Brian moaned.

"What's rattled your case usually you're full of beans this time of year".

Brain sucked in the crisp cold air between his teeth "Esther's decided we are spending Christmas with Mark at the Isle of White".

"Well that sounds like a lovely idea" Gerry said being big on the whole Christmas is a family thing.

"Does it? I would rather be at home".

"You do that every year though" Gerry said.

"Exactly, any way there's a woman over their looks like she's walking her dog we should ask her if she recognises the man".

"No sorry, I've only just moved here" was the lady's reply.

Most of their replies were very similar causing the boys to consider giving up.

"C'mon Brian there's stood around freezing our balls off we might as well try again later when it's warmer". Gerry sighed as much as he made out he wasn't really the giving up type.

"Excuse me" came a feeble voice as an elderly couple walked over to them arm in arm.

"Hello" Brain said smiling for the first time since Esther muttered the words Isle of White and Christmas in the same sentence.

"Are you the two gentlemen who are asking for help identifying someone" the man asked.

"Yes that's right" Gerry responded.

"Well Victoria was here earlier and well a few years ago we saw a strange man with a child and Vicky believes the picture matches our description" the lady added.

"Really" Gerry asked fishing the illustration from out of his pocket "here".

The couple studied it precisely and for quite some time.

"I can't be sure if it was him but it certainly looks familiar" The man said with his wife nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind me asking but why when there was a police appeal did you not come forward" Gerry said cautiously.

"Well at the time we didn't really think anything of it with two days before Christmas we just put it down to an overexcited little boy who was testing his father's patience, just like our Mark and Sophie used to do".

"My son's called Mark" Brian said mulling over the idea of going away for Christmas once more.

"When the police came round asking if we had seen anything suspicious we said no as we didn't feel it was that suspicious" the man said picking up where his wife had left off.

"Listen you're not in a rush are you as I think you may be of some help to us and it's a bit chilly here so is there a café or someplace nearby where we could perhaps get you a coffee" Gerry asked.

"Were in no rush, it would be lovely thank you very much" The little old lady said.

"Yes my wife and I are always happy to help".

"Thank you very much" Brian said.


	4. Morwenna Halliday

Sandra took off her right leather glove as the ice that clung to the brass door knocker made gripping it impossible. She blew on her hand to try and restore the heat she had lost.

"Ms Halliday?" Sandra said when the petite brunette answered the door.

She nodded "That's me yes".

"I'm Detective Superintendent Pullman, this is Jack Halford, I understand you reported an incident of sever mistreatment of a young boy in 2005 to our colleagues. Is this correct?"

"Err, yes that's right" she said hiding behind the front door, making it obvious by hiding herself the visitors were not welcome.

"Is there any chance we could come in and have a chat" Sandra said with no sympathy.

"Well I am very busy with work, perhaps another day" she said closing the door.

Jack used his foot as a doorstop; he thought maybe if he tried sympathising with her he could get her to confide in him. "Morwenna, if I may call you that".

The woman nodded.

"We have come a long way and its freezing, any chance of a cup of tea, I promise we don't have to talk about anything you're not comfortable at him". Morwenna Halliday's smile soon broke when she clocked Sandra's look of disapproval at Jack's tactics.

"I'm not sure, sorry".

"Morwenna I promise you there is nothing to be scared off" Unlike Sandra from the moment they had met Ms Halliday Jack sensed she feared something or someone.

"And I don't have to tell you anything thing I am not comfortable with" she looked to Jack for reassurance.

"For now" Sandra said once again with no emotion in her words.

"Would it be okay if I spoke to Mr Halford alone" Morwenna's tone of voice changed from shy and timid to assertive.

Sandra looked at Jack unimpressed.

"I don't think she will open up if you're here" he whispered.

"Well what am I supposed to do stand out here and freeze to death?"

"You could go and visit Mr and Mrs Walker, ask them about when they found the body" he suggested.

"How it's miles away anyway we came in your car seen as my car is in dock" she argued.

"Actually the bus stop is just around the corner" Ms Halliday interrupted having heard despite their best intentions everything that was said.

"Fine" she said glaring at Jack "Thank you" she said smiling falsely and swiftly leaving the property.

"I am sorry about her the Christmas period is a particularly….. challenging time of the year for her" he said telling the smallest of white lies.

"It's okay I understand, please come in Mr Hlaford I bet you are ready for that cup of tea"

"Thank you, but please call me Jack".

Jack was surprised to find the house immaculate, everything was in its rightful place and everywhere was spotless. It was not how Jack imagined and artist to live.

Though when he entered the sitting room he had to hurdle over the mass of suitcases just to take a seat.

"I am so sorry about all these cases, here let me move them" she said bringing in the tea tray.

"Are you going on holiday" Jack inquired.

"Not quite I'm moving"

"Oh anywhere nice".

"France, once all this is out the way it's time for a fresh start, I leave Christmas eve". Morwenna replied.

"Wow aren't you going to spend Christmas with your family"

"Maybe next year" she smiled "I expect you are wondering why I have only just reported what I saw" she said drumming her fingers across one of the cases.

"Yes that is why I am here"

"It's because of Jimmy" she blurted out.

"Who is Jimmy" Jack asked placing his china tea cup delicately back onto the try"

"He was my husband we broke up the same day I saw what I did I was running away from him and his gang, well I thought I was but I ran straight into them and I saw what one of them was doing to that poor little boy, I was so scared"

"Ms Halliday why were you running away from your husband"

"I had found out he was a drug addict and he had sold all my paintings, all my possessions and everything that I had owned to feed his habit, it wasn't enough so he told me the only way he could pay up was to become a dealer himself, he got involved with the thugs and when I told him it was either me or the drugs he turned on me threatened to kill me and he or his so called friends would have done as well, I got to the common but some of them were already there, I hid and saw they had a little boy" she sobbed uncontrollably.

Jack leant over and offered her his cotton handkerchief "What makes you so sure it was them" he asked carefully.

"The tattoo" she whispered.

"What tattoo it isn't on the drawing you gave us"

She nodded "here" she said showing him a copy of the illustration Brian and Gerry had been using to ask for any witnesses. Jack saw the faint outline of a skull on the man's right shoulder.

"It's the mark they all had Jim tried telling me it was a midlife crisis but I wasn't stupid" she uttered.

"Ms Halliday why did you not report any of this at the time"

"I wasn't strong enough them Jimmy found me last week he knows where I am and is coming back to get what he deserves that's why I came to the station and that is all there is too it" she said collecting the tea tray.

"Thank you very much you know we can help you, keep you safe if you help us"

"I keep thinking about that poor little boy, his parents, what they must be going through. I could have stopped that and it kills me that I was too weak not to. Do you know what hurts even more my sister has a little boy about the same age, what if it had been him" Morwenna cried again.

Jack comforted her "It's okay Morwenna let me help you".

* * *

_**Hope its still okay reviews more than welcome :) x**_


End file.
